lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lostpedia:Archiwum Newsów
__TOC__ =2007= Sierpień Tater Top Awards 13.08.2007r. W serwisie eonline.com każdy fan może oddać głos na Zagubionych, którzy są nominowani w 13 z 27 kategorii (w niektórych serial nie powinien się znaleźć). W tym głosowaniu nasz wybór ma wpływ, więc każdy jest proszony o zagłosowanie. Głos można oddać tu Źródło: http://www.eonline.com/ Gelu ---- Problemy Josha Hollowaya 13.08.2007r. Aktor Josh Holloway postanowił ściąć włosy natychmiast po pożegnaniu z serialem "Zagubieni", ponieważ ma serdecznie dość długich loków. Gwiazdor przyznaje, że rola Sawyera obliguje go do utrzymania na głowie artystycznego nieładu, więc z niecierpliwością oczekuje na zakończenie kontraktu. "Noszę taką fryzurę wyłącznie dla potrzeb roli w serialu. Naprawdę. Osobiście nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy powrócę do krótkich włosów. Zamierzam je ściąć natychmiast po zakończeniu serialu" - zdradza hollywoodzki przystojniak. Źródło: http://film.onet.pl D Damian ---- Trailery filmu Whisper 13.08.2007r. W Internecie można obejrzeć trailery do filmu Whisper, w którym główne role zagrają Josh Holloway (Sawyer z Zagubionych) oraz Sarah Wayne Callies (Sara Tancredi z Prison Break). Znajdują się one tutaj i tutaj. D Damian ---- Stephen Williams będzie reżyserował Lost do końca 12.08.2007r. Stephen Williams związał się z serialem do końca jego trwania. Williams, który do tej pory wyreżyserował kilkanaście odcinków (np: "Greatest Hits") na mocy nowego kontraktu stanie się także producentem wykonawczym. Źródło: http://www.tvguide.com D Damian ---- Katastrofa samolotu 12.08.2007r. W Internecie można zaleźć filmik synchronizujący wydarzenia rozgrywające się wokół katastrofy lotu 815. Można go zobaczyć tutaj. D Damian ---- Nie staną się Zagubionymi 12.08.2007r. Producent wykonawczy serialu Lost – Carlton Cuse oświadczył stanowczo, że ani Peter Stormare, ani Forest Whitaker nie wezmą udziału w czwartym sezonie Zagubionych. Natomiast informację portalu tvguide.com, o rzekomym pojawieniu się w najnowszej serii serialu Kristen Bell, zdementowała sama aktorka. Więcej wiadomości można znaleźć tutaj. Źródło: http://www.tvguide.com D Damian ---- Letni maraton "Zagubionych" 11.08.2007r. Dla wszystkich lostomaniaków telewizja AXN przygotował sierpniowe maratony. Wszystkie odcinki 2 serii zostaną wyemitowane bez żadnych przerw w weekend 18-19 sierpnia. Na 3 serię AXN zaprasza w kolejny weekend 25-26 sierpnia - start o 17:20 (zarówno w sobotę, jak i w niedzielę). Fani serialu "Zagubieni" będą mieli niepowtarzalną okazję raz jeszcze obejrzeć wszystkie odcinki ostatnich dwóch sezonów, a wszyscy inni, którzy nie mieli okazji obejrzeć ich do tej pory, będą mogli nadrobić zaległości i przygotować się na odcinki czwartej, jeszcze nie gotowej serii.Więcej tutaj Elfik ---- Trailer finału 3 sezonu Lost z Australii 11.08.2007r. W Internecie można obejrzeć trailer finału 3 sezonu Zagubionych z Australii. Wzięli w nim udział aktorzy Dominic Monaghan i Evangeline Lilly. Trailer można zobaczyć tutaj. D Damian ---- Lost piąty na liście najbardziej kultowych seriali 11.08.2007r. Lost zajął piąte miejsce na liście najbardziej kultowych seriali wszech czasów, przygotowanej przez portal tvguide.com. Zagubionych wyprzedzili jedynie: Star Trek, Z Archiwum X, Buffy: Postrach Wampirów oraz Farcape. Pełną listę można zobaczyć tutaj. D Damian ---- Aktorzy Lost najpiękniejsi 10.08.2007r. Serwis AfterElton.com opublikował niedawno listę 100 najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn. Znalazło się na niej aż czterech aktorów z Zagubionych! Najwyżej uplasował się Ian Somerhadler (Boone Carlyle), który zajął 18 miejsce i wyprzedził m.in. Justina Timberlake’a. Na 46 miejscu znalazł się Matthew Fox (Jack Shephard), a zaraz za nim, na 47 pozycji, Josh Holloway (James Sawyer Ford). Natomiast 68 miejsce zajął Daniel Dae Kim (Jin Soo-Kwon). Pełną listę można znaleźć tutaj. Z kolei Evangeline Lilly uznana została za najseksowniejszą aktorkę telewizyjną. Na liście amerykańskiego magazynu TV Guide, serialowa Kate zajęła pierwsze miejsce. D Damian ---- Nowe szczegóły dotyczące gry LOST 10.08.2007r. Globalnie popularny serial Zagubieni doczekał się już zwiastuna swojej gry, której premiera odbędzie się w pierwszym półroczu 2008 roku. Gracze LOST-a wcielą się w pasażerów feralnego lotu Oceanic Airlines 815, który rozbija się gdzieś pomiędzy Sydney a Los Angeles. Podczas wielu misji zawodnicy będą musieli m.in. stawić czoła czarnemu potworowi terroryzującemu tajemniczą wyspę czy współpracując z innymi bohaterami gry znaleźć sposób na wydostanie się z wyspy. Polska data premiery nie jest jeszcze znana. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl D Damian ---- Veronica Mars wśród Zagubionych? 09.08.2007r. Według amerykańskiego pisma telewizyjnego "TV Guide" gwiazda serialu "Veronica Mars" - Kristen Bell prowadzi rozmowy w sprawie udziału w kultowej już produkcji - "Zagubieni". Chociaż informacje nie zostały jeszcze potwierdzone, Bell będzie się miała wcielić w nową bohaterkę o imieniu Charlotte. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, scenarzyści przewidują dla niej "pełny etat", a nie jedynie gościnny występ. Charlotte ma być bardzo atrakcyjną, wysportowaną młodą kobietą przed trzydziestką, pracownicą naukową, która potrafi doskonale odnaleźć się w realnym świecie. Trzyma się na dystans i skrywa w sobie mnóstwo emocji i tajemnic. Aktorka powinna stawić się na planie już pod koniec sierpnia. Źródło: http://film.onet.pl D Damian ---- Scenariusze Lost w internecie 09.08.2007r. Na stronie Internet Movie Script Database w skrócie IMSDb, znajduje się największa kolekcja scenariuszy z filmów i niektórych seriali. Wszystkie scenariusze można przeglądać za darmo – są po prostu wyświetlane w oknie przeglądarki. Niedawno pojawiły się na niej scenariusze odcinków z serialu Lost. Jest ich na razie kilka (tylko z pierwszego sezonu), ale na pewno w przyszłości pojawi się ich więcej. Scenariusze te można zobaczyć tutaj. Źródło: http://www.lost.gwrota.com D Damian ---- Nowy podcast 08.08.2007r. Na stronie ABC pojawił się nowy podcast z udziałem dobrze znanych nam producentów Damona Lindelofa i Carltona Cusa. Wspominają kilka rzeczy o premierze 4 sezonu, a także odpowiadają na kilka pytań fanów odnośnie gali Comic-Con. Podcast można odsłuchać tutaj. Źródło: http://www.lost.gwrota.com D Damian ---- Zagubieni wrócą na plan 20 sierpnia 08.08.2007r. Aktorzy Lost wracają do pracy. Już od 20 sierpnia na hawajskiej wyspie Oahu rozpoczną się zdjęcia do czwartej serii Zagubionych. Życzymy aktorom, producentom, scenarzystom, reżyserom i innym osobom związanym z tworzeniem nowych odcinków owocnej pracy! Szkoda, że na jej efekty będziemy musieli czekać aż do lutego przyszłego roku… Źródło: http://www.tvguide.com D Damian ---- Podróże w czasie tajemnicą wyspy? 07.08.2007r. Skąd na wyspie pojawił się czarny koń Kate i ojciec Locke'a? Jak to możliwe, że pasażerowie lotu nr 815 linii Oceanic Airlines są na wyspie i wciąż żyją, skoro według spadochroniarki Naomi ich samolot rozbił się u wybrzeży Bali, a z katastrofy nikt nie ocalał? Odpowiedź na te pytanie częściowo sugeruje nowy zwiastun do IV sezonu "Zagubionych". Zwiastun i komentarz do niego znajduje się tutaj. D Damian ---- Polskie wydanie 2. sezonu Lost na DVD z dodatkami 07.08.2007r. Imperial Cinepix zamieścił na swoich stronach zapowiedź premiery 2. sezonu Lost na DVD. Ma się ona odbyć 4. września tego roku. Wielu fanów było rozczarowanych wydaniem 1. sezonu serialu, gdyż nie zawierało ono żadnych dodatków. Tym razem producenci postanowili nie popełniać drugi raz tego samego błędu. W komplecie znajdzie się sześć płyt z 24 odcinkami serialu (po cztery odcinki na każdej płycie) oraz dodatkowa, siódma płyta, na której umieszczone zostaną liczne dodatki. Na razie nie znana jest cena tego wydania, ale prawdopodobnie będzie się ona wahać w okolicach 180 złotych. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć tutaj. D Damian ---- Josh Holloway omal nie zginął na planie Lost 06.08.2007r. Serialowy Sawyer to przykład faceta, który niczego się nie boi. Josh Holloway przyznał jednak, że prywatnie nie jest nieustraszonym i obawiał się, że może zginąć podczas kręcenia kilku dość ryzykowanych ujęć na planie serialu "Zagubieni". Cały artykuł można przeczytać tutaj. Oglądając telewizję można odnieść wrażenie, że hollywoodzkie gwiazdy stać na wszystko. Okazuje się jednak, że cały swój dobrobyt w postaci wielkich domów, sportowych samochodów i markowych ciuchów, zawdzięczają, nie sporym zarobkom, ale specjalnemu traktowaniu - czyli prezentom. Część z nich korzysta z tego ile może i przede wszystkim, póki może. Reszta jest niezmiernie podirytowana. Do tej drugiej grupy należy także Josh Holloway. Więcej na ten temat można przeczytać tutaj. D Damian ---- Sun wydała książkę 06.08.2007r. Yunjin Kim, nazywana "koreańską Julią Roberts", poszła w ślady wielu innych gwiazd i wydała autobiografię. Dowiemy się z niej jaką drogę przeszła aktorka zanim stała się sławna dzięki roli Sun w serialu "Lost", ale nie tylko. Przeczytamy również o tym, że jest instruktorką baletu, zna cztery sztuki walki (w tym Tae Kwon Do), a przed rolą Sun grała głównie morderczynie i baby ze stali. Cały artykuł można przeczytać tutaj. D Damian ---- Nowy projekt J.J. Abramsa 06.08.2007r. J.J. Abrams lubi zaskakiwać. Wiedzą to wszyscy ci, którzy oglądali serial 'Lost - Zagubieni'. Ale telewizja nie wyczerpała jego wszystkich pomysłów. Teraz szykuje coś naprawdę wielkiego. Wraz z wytwórnią Paramount Pictures realizuje nowy kinowy film. Artykuły na ten temat można przeczytać tutaj. D Damian ---- Geneza Zagubionych 06.08.2007r. Czy nie macie czasem tak, że siedzicie sobie wygodnie w fotelu i oglądacie jakiś program w telewizji, aż tu nagle przychodzi Wam do głowy pomysł na świetną fabułę filmu lub scenariusz do serialu? Albo czekacie na kogoś w kawiarni i widzicie faceta, który potknął się o krzesło i wylał kawę na siedzącą najbliżej kobietę. Myślicie wtedy: "Co za fajtłapa! Nadawałby się na bohatera jakiejś książki". Właśnie tak w głowie J.K. Rowling narodził się pomysł na napisanie książek o przygodach Harry'ego Pottera. Każdy pisarz, reżyser, piosenkarz czy inny twórca musi czerpać skądś inspirację. Przeczytajcie, co zainspirowało J.J. Abramsa do stworzenia jednego z najpopularniejszych seriali na świecie - "Zagubionych". Cały artykuł znajduje się tutaj. D Damian ---- Zmiany w obsadzie Lost 03.08.2007r. Stacja ABC zdradziła jeden z sekretów czwartego sezonu "Zagubionych". Do serialu powróci Michael, grany przez Harolda Perrineau. Perrineau powróci do serialu jako Michael Dawson, który uciekł z wyspy ze swoim synem Waltem na łodzi po tym, jak zdradził grupę pozostałych rozbitków tajemniczym Innym. Walt (w tej roli Malcolm David Kelley) od tego czasu pojawił się w tajemniczy sposób na wyspie, ale Michael był już nieobecny w całym trzecim sezonie. Nestor Carbonell, wcielający się w serialu w postać Richarda Alperta, być może nie wróci już do Zagubionych. Wszystko dlatego, że aktor ma zagrać jedną z głównych postaci w serialu "Cane" stacji CBS. Producenci tego show nie mają nic przeciwko temu, by aktor pojawiał się także w LOST, jednak odmiennego zdania jest szefostwo CBS. Oprócz tego, poznaliśmy dwóch kandydatów do ról nowych postaci, które pojawią się w 4 sezonie serialu Lost. Według przecieków ze stacji ABC, propozycję zagrania w serialu otrzymał Peter Stormare znany z roli Johna Abruzziego w serialu Prison Break oraz Forest Whitaker, który otrzymał niedawno Oscara za rolę w filmie "Ostatni Król Szkocji". Źródła: http://www.lost.gwrota.com http://www.lost-media.com D Damian ---- Aktorzy Lost pojawią się na dużym ekranie 03.08.2007r. Micheal Emerson (Ben Linus) razem ze swoją żoną Carrie Preston i szwagrem Johnem Prestonem wystąpią w nowym filmie wytwórni Daisy 3 Pictures pt: "Ready? OK". Obraz opowiadał będzie najprawdopodobniej o losach matki samotnie wychowującej 9-letniego syna o homoseksualnych skłonnościach. Daniel Dae Kim (Jin-Soo Kwon) wystąpi w filmie science-fiction "The Andromeda Strain". Daniel wcieli się w postać koreańskiego naukowca, eksperta do spraw dotyczących broni biologicznej, a jego zadaniem będzie powstrzymanie rozprzestrzenienia się śmiertelnego wirusa z przestrzeni kosmicznej. Michelle Rodriguez (Ana-Lucia) dołączyła do obsady nowego filmu Jamesa Camerona "Avatar". Będzie to obraz zrealizowany w supernowoczesnej technologii trójwymiarowej, który zdaniem reżysera ma zrewolucjonizować kino. Film opowiadać będzie o walce ludzi z kosmitami o dominację na odległej planecie. Rodriguez wcieli się w postać byłej pilotki Marines. Tania Raymonde (Alex) zagra jedną z głównych ról w niezależnym filmie "The Other Side of the Tracks" (Po drugiej stronie torów). Głównym bohaterem filmu jest młody człowiek, który próbuje zapomnieć o śmierci swojej dziewczyny, która 10 lat wcześniej zginęła pod kołami pociągu. Źródła: http://www.filmweb.pl http://www.lost-gwrota.com D Damian ---- Z środy na piątek? 03.08.2007r. Podczas gali Comic-Con w San Diego, która odbyła się 26 lipca, Damon Lindelof zaproponował zmianę czasu emisji odcinków 4. sezonu. Miałyby one być pokazywane na antenie ABC nie jak do tej pory w środy, ale w piątki. Na razie nie wiadomo co o tym sądzi szefostwo ABC. Źródło: http://www.lost.gwrota.com D Damian Lipiec Pierwszy trailer gry Lost Możemy już zobaczyć trailer nadchodzącej gry na podstawie serialu Lost. Trailer znajduje się tutaj. Gra wyjdzie prawdopodobnie dopiero w 2008r. Gelu ---- Ogłoszono nominacje do nagród Emmy 2007 Nominacje w kategorii drugoplanowy aktor w serialu dramatycznym otrzymali: * Michael Emerson za rolę Benjamina Linusa * Terry O'Quinn za rolę Johna Locke W kategorii najlepszy reżyser w serialu dramatycznym nominacje otrzymał: * Jack Bender za odcinek Za najlepszy scenariusz w serialu dramatycznym: * Carlton Cuse i Damon Lindelof za Najlepszy montaż dźwięku: * Single-Camera Picture w serialu dramatycznym: * ZŁB ---- Produkt jednej z Teksańskich firm - ciekawostka W spocie reklamowym jednej z amerykańskich firm zajmujących się wyrobem medali, pucharów itp. nadawanym przez telewizję WGEM widać... no właśnie, zobaczcie sami. Próba zarobienia na Lost czy firma produkuje na użytek serialu? Źródło: http://www.lost.gwrota.com ZŁB ---- Holloway w X-manach? Josh Holloway, odtwórca serialowego Sawyera prawdopodobnie zagra w nadchodzącej kontynuacji filmu na podstawie popularnego komiksu, X-men 4. Holloway odegra w nim rolę jednego z mutantów, Gambita. Gelu ---- - okiem Roberta Peltona i Popular Mechanics #Dynamit - jeśli w ogóle eksplozja XIX-wiecznego dynamitu była by możliwa, strzał z pistoletu faktycznie doprowadził by do eksplozji, no może mniej widowiskowej. #Granat Mikhaiła - Owszem granat działa bez problemu pod wodą i jest w stanie rozbić szybę, ale okna w obiektach podwodnych są zrobione ze szkła akrylowego (tzw. pleksiglasu) i najmocniejszymi elementami takich budowli. #Sayid i Jason - Można skręcić kark nogami, co Pelton znów potwierdza, ale stwierdza ,że jest to niezwykle trudne. #Kontakt ze statkiem Naomi - Kiedy tylko Charlie wyłączył blokadę w podwodnej stacji, telefon satelitarny wciąż nie działał. Jest to błąd twórców ponieważ sygnał radiowy nie blokuje satelitarnego. ZŁB ---- Mniej spoilerów w 4 sezonie! Twórcy serialu Lost, są niezadowoleni z faktu, że ktoś opowiedział finał sezonu przed emisją, przez co nie był aż tak zaskakujące. Od teraz właściwie nie będzie podcastów, a tworzenie odcinków będzie większą tajemnicą, niż niektóre z fabuły serialu ! Możliwe, że nie będzie w ogóle Sneek Peeków i trailerów. ZŁB Czerwiec ---- Sezon 3 na DVD left|65px Znamy już datę wydania sezonu 3 "Zagubionych" na DVD. Nastąpi to 11 grudnia 2007r. Kolekcja DVD będzie zawierała 991 minut materiału filmowego zamieszczonego na 7 płytach. Będzie zawierał różne bonusy jak np. "Świat Innych" czyli tajemnice ujawniane przez producentów, usunięte sceny z retrospekcji, Klub książki Lost,potknięcia aktorów na planie filmowym a także 'Lost na co dzień'. Sugerowana cena ok. 59.99$ Gelu, aktualizacja ZŁB ---- Gra Lost na iPOD'a right|100px Od niedawna z witryny iTunes można ściągnąć grę Lost przygotowaną przez firmę Gameloft. Gra kosztuje 5€. Gelu Maj ---- ' Dominic Monaghan zabity dla dobra serialu left|60px Producent serialu "Zagubieni" wytłumaczył, dlaczego postać Charliego Pace'a została uśmiercona pod koniec trzeciego sezonu. - Zastanawialiśmy się nad wieloma wersjami - opowiada Cartlon Cuse. - W końcu doszliśmy do wniosku, że śmierć Charliego nada sens fabule. Pragnę podkreślić, że nie ginie on w zwykły sposób - dobrowolnie decyduje się na czyn heroiczny. Czuliśmy, że właśnie taki krok doprowadzi trzecią serię do pełnego napięcia końca. Cuse dodał również, że pożegnanie z Dominikiem Monaghanem, odtwórcą serialowego Charliego, nie należało do łatwych. Źródło: WP Elfik ---- '''Końcowy ranking odcinków Sezonu trzeciego Końcowy ranking odcinków Sezonu trzeciego można zobaczyć klikając tutaj. Źródło: DarkUfo ZŁB ---- '''Drugi Sneak Peek do finałowego odcinka !' Możemy obejerzeć drugi Sneak Peek do finałowego odcinka trzeciej serii LOST. tutaj Dider ---- Nowy Sneak Peek Możemy już obejrzeć pierwszy Sneak Peek do ostatniego odcinka trzeciego sezonu. Obejrzeć go można tutaj. Ukazuje on rozmowę między Jack'iem a Sayidem. Gelu ---- Trailery Jak zawsze ukazały się trailery do najnowszego odcinka Zagubionych. Nie zawierają one niczego specjalnego, jednak warto je obejrzeć: *Trailery ABC:Trailer 1, Trailer 2 *Trailery CTV: Trailer Gelu Drugi Sneak Peek do finałowego odcinka! Możemy obejerzeć drugi Sneak Peek do finałowego odcinka trzeciej serii LOST. tutaj Dider ---- Nowy Sneak Peek Możemy już obejrzeć pierwszy Sneak Peek do ostatniego odcinka trzeciego sezonu. Obejrzeć go można tutaj. Ukazuje on rozmowę między Jack'iem a Sayidem. Gelu ---- Trailery Jak zawsze ukazały się trailery do najnowszego odcinka Zagubionych. Nie zawierają one niczego specjalnego, jednak warto je obejrzeć: *Trailery ABC:Trailer 1, Trailer 2 *Trailery CTV: Trailer Gelu ---- Trailer promujący zakończenie trzeciego sezonu Ukazał się trailer promujący koniec 3 sezonu. Można go obejrzeć Tutaj.Tłumaczenie znajduje się pod spodem. * 0:00: Środa, 23 maja * 0:03: Starcie * 0:05: Czekaj na * 0:07: Koniec sezonu * 0:08: Ty * 0:08: Nigdy * 0:08: Nie zapomnisz * 0:10: Lost * 0:11: 2 godzinny odcinek kończący 3 sezon * 0:12: środa, 23 maja, godzina 22 * 0:15: Tylko na ABC Tłumaczenie: Gelu Gelu ---- Sneak Peek 2 do Pojawił się nowy Sneek Peek do Potwierdza on spoilery które można przeczytać TUTAJ Sneek Peek 2 do 3x21 ZŁB ---- Sneak Peek i Trailer do Mamy dla was trailer do nowego odcinka po tytułem który można zobaczyć pod adresem KLIK oraz Sneak Peek również do odcinka tutaj. Zapraszam Elfik ---- Sneak Peek 1 & Zwiastun 2 Pojawił się nowy zwiastun który można zobaczyć jak zwykle na YouTube pod adresem KLIK oraz Sneak Peek KLIK oba za dużo nie wnoszą ale zawszę umilą czekanie na nowy epizod. Elfik ---- LOST do 2010 roku Stacja ABC planuje emitować Zagubionych aż do 2010r. Po III sezonie planowane są jeszcze 3 sezony po 16 odcinków (48 odcinków); między każdym sezonem będzie 9-miesięczna przerwa. ZŁB ---- 108 odcinków Zagubionych ? Taka informacje można było zobaczyć w programie o nazwie "Planet Gossip" w stacji "E!".Każdy fan zauważył ze liczba nie jest przypadkowa .Potwierdziły się zatem informacji o pięciu sezonach które można było usłyszeć wcześniej.Zainteresowanych odsyłam pod ten adres gdzie można zobaczyć owy fragment Elfik ---- Trailer oraz zrzuty ekranu z Od jakiegoś czasu można obejrzeć trailer najnowszego odcinka pod tytułem który dostępny jest pod adresem KLIK .Dostępne są również zrzuty ekranu tutaj .Na zwiastunie widać małe dziecko więc prawdopodobnie dowiemy się więcej o narodzinach Ben. Elfik Kwiecień ---- AXN na święta 2 kwietnia 2007 Oczywiście informacja o nadplanowej emisji w telewizji AXN była żartem Prima Aprilisowym... Lukasew ---- Tytuły i retrospekcje odcinków III sezonu- SPOILER 13 kwietnia 2007 *3x17 Catch-22 (Desmond David Hume) *3x18 D.O.C. (Jin i Sun) *3x19 The Brig (John Locke) *3x20 The Man Behind the Curtain (Benjamin Linus) *3x21 Greatest Hits (Charlie Pace) * ''---'' Lost: The Answers *3x22 Through The Looking Glass (Jack Shephard) *3x23 Through The Looking Glass (Jack Shephard) Czytaj więcej ZŁB ---- Ranking 7/14/20/27 kwietnia 2007/4 maja 2007 Ranking dotychczasowych odcinków III sezonu Zagubionych. Grafika:Ranking.jpg Źródło: DarkUFO ZŁB Marzec AXN - przerwa w emisji 24 marca 2007 Telewidzowie AXN na kolejny odcinek Zagubionych - , będą musieli nieco poczekać, ponieważ emisja tego odcinka nastąpi po dwutygodniowej przerwie - 8-ego kwietnia. Przerwa ta jest jednak bardzo krótka w porównaniu z tą, która nastąpiła w stacji ABC i trwała trzy miesiące. Lukasew ---- Trailer 22 marca 2007 Już za tydzień czeka na odcinek w którym dana nam będzie możliwość oglądnięcia retrospekcji Nikki i Paulo z pobytu na wsypie! Na razie mamy do dyspozycji jedynie amerykański trailer który można zobaczyć pod adresem KLIK wersją kanadyjska zapewne jeszcze się ukaże Elfik ---- Zdjęcia promujące i amatorski film 21 marca 2007 Producenci powoli dawkują nam informacje o nadchodzącym odcinku .Wczoraj ukazały się zdjęcia promujące najnowszy odcinek TUTAJ można je zobaczyć. Dodatkowo fanom udało się nakręcić amatorski film z planu TUTAJ. Elfik ---- Zwiastuny 16 marca 2007 Jak co tydzień po emisji odcinka możemy zobaczyć zwiastuny promujące najnowszy odcinek.The Man From Tallahassee Wersja amerykańska oraz The Man From Tallahassee Wersja kanadyjska Elfik ---- Zdjęcia promujące i 14 marca 2007 Pojawiły się fotki promujące do nowych odcinków z retrospekcja Paulo & Nikki oraz z którym głównym wątkiem jest Sawyer. Zdjęcia w wysokiej jakości można zobaczyć pod adresem Exposé i Left Behind.Ciekawie zapowiada się odcinek w którym będziemy obserwować retrospekcje Paulo & Nikki z ..... pobytu na wyspie. Elfik ---- Kolejny Sneak Peek do "Par Avion" 13 marca 2007 DarkUFO uploadował wczoraj w nocy kolejny sneak peek do 12 odcinka. Oto on DailyMotion ZdL ---- Zwiastuny 12 marca 2007 Jeśli chcesz obejrzeć trailery promujące najnowszy odcinek kliknij na linki Par Avion (US Promo) oraz Par Avion Promo (CDN). Szczególnie polecam ten pierwszy ! będzie się działo . Elfik ---- 78 tysięcy dolarów na tydzień za nic 11 marca 2007 Aktorzy Naveen Andrews i Dominic Monaghan narzekają na znikomy udział ich postaci w odcinkach trzeciej serii serialu "Zagubieni". Brytyjscy gwiazdorzy otrzymują podobno po 78 tysięcy dolarów za tydzień obecności na planie serialu, jednak obaj zgodnie przyznają, że większość czasu spędzają na zbijaniu bąków, ponieważ grani przez nich Sayid Jarrah i Charlie Pace nie pojawiają się na ekranie zbyt często. Więcej na : film.onet.pl Elfik ---- Sneak Peek z odcinka Par Avion 10 marca 2007 *SP 1 *SP 2 *SP3 ZŁB ---- Wiemy kto gościnnie wystąpi w 14 odcinku III sezonu LOST 10 marca 2007 Odcinek 3X14 Expos (Paulo & Nikki-centryczny) Kiele Sanchez - Nikki Rodrigo Santoro - Paulo William Mapother - Ethan Rom Ian Somerhalder - Boone Maggie Grace - Shannon Daniel Roebuck - Dr. Arzt Billy Dee Williams - Mr. LaShade Jacob Witkin - Howard L. Zukerman ZŁB ---- Film z odcinka Enter 77 8 marca 2007 Przedstawiam film-skrót Sayid-centrycznego odcinka III sezonu LOST UWAGA SPOILER! ZŁB ---- Galeria i zwiastun SPOILERY 1 marca 2007 Pod adresem LINK znajduję się galeria promująca odcinek .Natomiast zwiastuny promujące najbliższy odcinek znajdują sie pod adresem US Trailer oraz CTV Trailer Elfik ---- Luty Anne Nahabedian zagra gościnnie w LOST 28 lutego 2007 Anne Nahabedian ("Universal Groove", "Wymiar Delta") zagra gościnnie w LOST. Prawdopodobnie zobaczymy ją we wspomnieniach Sayida, które zaplanowane są na odcinek "Enter 77". Anne zagra niejaką Amirę, kobietę torturowaną przez Sayida. z lost-zagubieni.ownlog.com ZŁB ---- Film promo 3X10 22 lutego 2007 Ukazał się film promocyjny do odcinka (Odcinek Hurley-centryczny). Oto link (You Tube): klik ZŁB ---- Taśmy z nowymi odcinkami zostały zniszczone 21 lutego 2007 Taśmy z nowymi odcinkami LOST zostały zniszczone, kiedy przejeżdżały przez urządzenie do prześwietlania bagażu. Producenci twierdzą, że winni są pracownicy lotniska, którzy zignorowali naklejki ostrzegawcze na puszkach z taśmami, natomiast sami pracownicy uważają, iż taśmy zostały przez pomyłkę umieszczone wraz ze zwykłymi bagażami. Nakręcenie wszystkich scen na nowo będzie kosztować 300 tysięcy dolarów. z lost-zagubieni.ownlog.com lukasew ---- Tytuły kolejnych odcinków 3 sezonu SPOILERY 21/22 lutego 2007 *Odcinek 10 Tricia Tanaka is Dead(Hurley) *Odcinek 11 Enter 77(Sayid) *Odcinek 12 Par Avion(Claire) *Odcinek 13 Last Man Standing(Locke) *Odcinek 14 Economy Class(Paulo & Nikki) *Odcinek 15 Scavengers(Sawyer) *Odcinek 16 The Truth About Lying(Charlie) *Odcinek 17 Round and Around We Go(Desmond) *Odcinek 18 Not What I Wanted(Juliet) *Odcinek 19 He Can Never Know (Jin & Sun) *Odcinek 20 (Tom) *Odcinek 21 (Kate) *Odcinek 22 Everything Has A Beginning (Ben) *Odcinek 24 Snake in the Mailbox(Penny) ZŁB ---- Nowi administratorzy Lostpedi 18 lutego 2007 Dziś Lostpedia powitała dwóch nowych Sysopów. Tym sposobem nagrodzona została ich ciężka praca włożona w rozwój Lostpedii. Gratulacje dla Elfika i Lukasewa. ZŁB ---- Galeria SPOILERY 18 lutego 2007 Pojawiła się galeria zdjęć do odcinka pt (Odcinek Sayid-centryczny) Oto link: klik. Na zdjęciach widać m.in. Stację Płomień ZŁB ---- Następny film promo 17 lutego 2007 Ukazał się film promocyjny do odcinka Oto link (You Tube): klik ZŁB ---- J.J. Abrams chce zekranizować "Mroczną wieżę" Kinga ' ''15 luty 2007 J.J. Abrams, twórca przebojowego serialu "Zagubieni" oraz kinowego hitu "Mission: Impossible III" zainteresowany jest przeniesieniem na duży ekran powieściowego cyklu Stephena Kinga "Mroczna wieża". Filmowiec rozpoczął już z Kingiem rozmowy w tej sprawie. Na razie, oficjalnie, projekt nie został jeszcze zatwierdzony do produkcji przez żadne studio. Nie wiadomo również, czy Abrams podejmie się reżyserii filmu, czy może będzie jedynie jego producentem. Więcej na : Filmweb Użytkownik:Elfik ---- '''Fotki promujące 3x8 & 3x9 & 3x10 - SPOILERY 10 luty 2007 Ukazały się fotki promujące do kolejnych odcinków : Flashes Before Your Eyes & Stranger in a Strange Land & Tricia Tanaka is Dead Zapraszamy Użytkownik:Elfik ---- Harold Perrineau - najpierw rozbitek, teraz ksiądz ' ''09 luty 2007 Harold Perrineau, znany przede wszystkim z roli Michaela Dawsona w pierwszych dwóch sezonach serialu "Zagubieni", wystąpi w nowej serii produkowanej dla stacji CBS. Głównym bohaterem "Demons" jest Gus, niegdysiejszy Jezuita, ksiądz-psycholog, który zajmuje się egzorcyzmami. Perrineau zagra księdza znającego głównego bohatera z czasów seminarium i służącego mu za spowiednika. Podobno Perrineau miał powrócić do serialu, który przyniósł mu rozgłos, strony nie osiągnęły jednak porozumienia. Filmweb ---- '''Zwiastuny Flashes Before Your Eyes 8 luty 2007 Jak zawsze po emisji odcinka w USA dobrzy ludzie wrzucają na YouTube zwiastuny kolejnego odcinka. Tym razem 2: CTV & ABC Szczególnie godzien uwagi jest ten ABC... ZdL ---- Not In Portland - SPOILERY - dotyczy 3ego Sezonu 7 luty 2007 Nareszcie skończyła się przerwa w emisji serialu na ABC. Dzisiaj zostanie wyemitowany odcinek 3x07 "Not In Portland" ze wspomnieniami Juliet. Oficjalny opis: Jack ma wszystko pod kontrolą, kiedy los Bena spoczywa w jego rękach. Tymczasem Kate i Sawyer zyskują sojusznika wśród Innych. Juliet podejmując szokującą decyzję może stracić poparcie swoich ludzi. Zobacz: Fragment z odcinka (Sneak Peak) Zdjęcia promocyjne Gościnni aktorzy: Robin Weigert jako Rachel M.C. Gainey jako Mr. Friendly/Tom William Mapother jako Ethan Blake Bashoff jako Karl Tania Raymonde jako Alex Michael Bowen jako Pickett Ariston Green jako Jason Teddy Wells jako Ivan Nestor Carbonell jako Richard Alpert Steve Labrash jako pracownik kostnicy Kimberly Estrada jako Sherry Rob McElhenney jako Aldo Zeljko Ivanek jako Edmund ---- Artykuł na WP.PL 06 luty 2007 Na stronie Wirtualnej polski został zamieszczony artykuł o premierze 3 sezonu w telewizji AXN. Fragment : "Serial Lost: Zagubieni powraca z nowymi odcinkami już 11 lutego, zaledwie cztery miesiące po amerykańskiej premierze! " Cały artykuł znajduję się pod tym adresem Premiera trzeciej serii Lost: Zagubionych już za tydzień Użytkownik:Elfik ---- Lost Moments 11,12,13 02 luty 2007 LOST MOMENT 11 na YouTube.com - pogawędka Jina i Sawyera przy wraku samochodu i kościotrupie LOST MOMENT 12 na YouTube.com - Rozmowa Kate i Sawyera na łódce LOST Moment 13 na YouTube.com - Inna czyta tatuaż Jacka ZdL & ZŁB ---- Styczeń The Final Episode 27 stycznia 2007 Na Consumer Electronics Show 2007 została pokazana parodia LOST z aktorami, którzy grają naprawdę w serialu :) Parodia nosi tytuł "The Final Episode". Możecie zobaczyć ją na YouTube ---- Nowe filmy Promo 25 stycznia 2007 *Film Promo 1 *Film Promo 2 ZŁB ---- Tytuły nowych odcinków już znane SPOILER 22 stycznia 2007 Wiadomo już jakie nazwy będą nosiły odcinki o numerach dziewięć i dwanaście .Nazwy odcinków to kolejno Stranger in a Strange Land (odcinek Dziewiąty) oraz Par Avion (odcinek dwunasty). Elfik ---- ' Ian Somerhalder ponownie w Zagubionych ! ' 21 stycznia 2007 Aktor wcielający się w rolę Boon'a potwierdził w jednym z wywiadów, że zobaczymy go ponownie w serialu. Pojawi się prawdopodobnie w 'wyspowych' retrospekcjach Nikki i Paulo. Jednocześnie zaprzeczył - jako kolejna osoba związana z LOST - pogłoską o śmierci Jacka. ZarDzeL ---- LOST MOMENT 10 - SPOILERY - dotyczy 3ego Sezonu 20 stycznia 2007 Pojawiło się nowe Lost Moments o numerze 10 Przedstawia ono rozmawiającego Hurleya i Charliego. Po chwili przybywa Vincent trzymając w pysku trupią rękę, a w ręce zaciśnięty jest klucz i gwizdek. Film na YouTube ZŁB ---- Kolejne Informacje - SPOILERY - dotyczy 3ego Sezonu 18 stycznia 2007 *Pierwszym słowem wypowiedzianym w odcinku siódmym będzie Hello. *Odcinek ósmy będzie nawiązywał do Jakuba który wg. Biblii był ojcem Bena *Fani Lost powinni dowiedzieć się więcej o Edmundzie Burke, książki: "Krótkiej historii czasu" autorstwa Stephena Hawkinga oraz Mechanicznej Pomarańczy Anthony'ego Burgessa *Stephen McPherson powiedział, że czwarty sezon będzie emitowany bez przerw. *Twórcy serialu wciąż nie wiedzą co się będzie działo między Jackiem i Juliet. *To wciąż jeszcze nie koniec trójkąta: Jack-Kate-Sawyer. *Początkowo finał III sezonu zwać miał się "The Matzoth"' lecz zmienili tytuł na: "Snake in the Mailbox", czyli "Wąż w skrzynce na listy". '' *Związek Desmonda i Penny będzie integralną częścią odcinka finałowego. ZŁB ---- ' 100 odcinków LOST? ' ''16 Stycznia 2007 "Jeśli w sumie nakręcimy 90-100 odcinków, to nie będziemy musieli robić złego sezonu. Od początku wiedzieliśmy, że sezon 1 będzie wstępem, sezon drugi o bunkrze, sezon 3 o Innych... Nie zdradzę Wam o czym będzie sezon czwarty." "Później byłby krótszy, piąty sezon, dzięki któremu dobrnęlibyśmy w okolice setnego odcinka. Koniec czwartego sezonu oznaczać będzie, że będziemy mieć 93 godziny serialu i myślę, że wtedy idealny koniec będzie blisko." ''- mówi producent Damon Lindelof. Z tych słów producenta LOST wynika, że były by 4 sezony + 5 sezon jako miniseria. W Sumie miało by być 100 odcinków Zagubionych. ---- ' Nowy zwiastun 3 Sezonu ! ' ''02 Stycznia 2007 I co najważniejsze nie jest to "LOST Moment" Pełnokrwisty zwiastun trwający minutę ! Podaję link do YouTube bo też nie każdy musi oglądać... Do powrotu LOST'a na antenę jeszcze tylko... 37 dni . ZarDzeL ---- =2006= Grudzień Lostpedii stuknęło pół miliona ! 19 Grudnia 2006 Z prawdziwą przyjemnością informujemy, że wczoraj licznik Polskiej Lostpedii pokazał 500 tysięcy odwiedzin. Jak na tak krótki okres to jest bardzo dobry wynik. Wszystkim naszym gościom dziękujemy za odwiedziny i zachęcamy do jeszcze większej ilości edycji, bo widać że Wasza praca nie idzie na marne! Elfik ---- 14 Grudnia 2006 Z uwagi na wiele kontrowersji, jakie wzbudza u części użytkowników zamieszczanie przy niektórych artykułach szablonu Spoiler chcielibyśmy poznać Waszą opinię na ten temat. Szablon ten zamieszczony jest przy artykułach, które zdradzają co stanie się w sezonie trzecim. Jeżeli jesteś ZA albo PRZECIW, wyraź swoją opinię na stronie dyskusji (komentarz można dodać poprzez znaczek + na górnym panelu). O komentarze proszone są głównie osoby, które nie widziały jeszcze trzeciego sezonu (warto to zaznaczyć w komentarzu). Lukasew ---- Lost Moment 1,2,3,4,5 12ty Grudnia 2006 LOST MOMENT 6 yOfg_uAlnVQ Lost Moment 5 Lost Moment 4 Lost Moment 3 Lost Moment 2 Lost Moment 1 Elfik ---- Youtube i Googlevideo.. 1 Grudnia 2006 Od jakiegoś czasu na lostpedia można wstawiać filmy z Youtube i Googlevideo za pomocą specjalnej komendy. Więcej o tej opcji znajdziecie po tym adresem Youtube&Googlevideo. Elfik ---- Lost Sezon III w AXN 1 Grudnia 2006 Jak poinformowała oficjalna strona telewizji AXN (KLIK) premiera trzeciego sezonu serialu Lost odbędzie się w lutym 2007 roku. Dodatkowo uruchomiła stronę LOST III Elfik ---- Listopad 3 dziecko 20 listopada 2006 Ostatnio serwis babyrazzi.com opóblikował wiadomość, że Matthew Fox(Jack) oraz jego żona Margherita Ronchi spodziewają się trzeciego dziecka. Obecnie posiadają już 8-letnią córkę Kyle i 5-letniego syna Byron. Wiecej informacj na tej stronie MEGUS ---- Wyniki Ankiety ! 17 listopada 2006 Oto wyniki anikety: 1. Jakie artykuły z działu Tajemnicze wydarzenia najbardziej by ciebie zainteresowały ? Wygrana : Ukryta mapa Dokładny wynik i pozostałe miejsca 2. Jakie artykuły z działu Lokacje najbardziej by ciebie zainteresowały ? Wygrana : Obóz Innych Dokładny wynik i pozostałe miejsca 3. Jakie inne zagadnienia ciebie by interesowały ? Wygrana : Sekrety Dokładny wynik i pozostałe miejsca 4. Jakie postacie w pierwszej kolejności powinny być zrobione(skończone) ? Wygrana : Mr. Eko Dokładny wynik i pozostałe miejsca 5. Które działy lostpedii powinny być najbardziej obszerne ? Wygrana : Tajemnicze wydarzenia Dokładny wynik i pozostałe miejsca Elfik ---- Nasza sexbomba 16 listopada 2006 Amerykański magazyn In Touch opublikował listę najseksowniejszych gwiazd Hollywood. Nasz Sawyer znalazł sie w czołówce zajął 2 miejsce. W pierwszej 10 znalezli sie : 1. George Clooney 2. Josh Holloway 3. Nick Lachey 4. Jake Gyllenhaal 5. Milo Ventimiglia 6. Usher 7. Taylor Kitch 8. Mario Lopez 9. Eric Dane 10. Ashton Kutcher MEGUS ---- Artykuł o Emersonie 15 listopada 2006 Na stronie OnetFilm pojawił się artykuł o Michaelu Emersonie, który w naszym serialu odgrywa rolę Henry'ego Gale'a, a raczej Benjamina Linusa. Wszytskich zainteresowanych odsyłam pod powyższy adres. ZarDzeL ---- Ankieta 12 Listopad 2006 Zapraszamy wszystkich do wzięcia udziału w ankiecie, która pozwoli nam rozbudować lostpedie w odpowiednim kierunku. Aby wypełnić ankietę kliknij na ten link Ankieta LostPedia można zaznaczyć więcej odpowiedzi ! Wyniki zostaną opublikowane za kilka dni Z góry dziękuje jest to dla nas bardzo ważne Elfik ---- Zwiastun kolejnych odcinków + fotki 10ty Listopad 2006 Zwiastun promujący nowe odcinki Klikaj Fotki promujące retrospekcje Jack'a Można znaleść tutaj Elfik ---- Przerwa do Lutego... 9 Listopad 2006 No i stało się. W USA wczoraj w nocy został wyemitowany ostatni - 6''' - odcinek swoistego "minisezonu" w sezonie :D Teraz czeka nas przerwa do '''07.02.2007 (swoją drogą data ciekawa) i będzie to bardzo mecząca i wymagająca przerwa - wszystko przez to, że "I Do" kończy się cliffhangerem. Sobie i Wam życzę wytrwałości :D ZarDzeL ---- Dlaczego Akinnuoye-Agbaje opuścił obsadę? 5ty Listopad 2006 Carlton Cuse i Damon Lindelof, pełniący funkcje scenarzystów i producentów LOST, udzielili Michaelowi Ausiello z TV Guide wywiadu, w którym opowiedzieli trochę o śmierci Eko - postaci granej przez Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje. Może wydawać się, iż obsadę opuszczają aktorzy mający problemy z przestrzeganiem przepisów ruchu drogowego, ponieważ Adewale, podobnie jak Cynthia Watros (Libby) i Michelle Rodriguez (Ana-Lucia), został niedawno zatrzymany na drodze przez policję. Lindelof i Cuse jednak twierdzą, że już wcześniej planowali śmierć Eko. Ausiello zapytał też, czy trudna współpraca z Adewale, który "rządził się" na planie, miała jakiś wpływ na usunięcie go z obsady. Twórcy odpowiedzieli, iż nie pozwolą, by problemy z aktorami decydowały o fabule serialu. Wywiad możecie przeczytać po angielsku tutaj. Źródło - wstawił Lukasew ---- Lost w sieci 4 Listopad 2006 Nie jest to żadna nowość, ale zapewne mało kto słyszał o tej stronie, a w szczególności o tym miejscu. Lukasew ---- ' Lost na DVD' 3 Listopad 2006 Można kupić z gazetą "Przyjaciółka" pierwszy odcinek zagubionych na DVD. Wersja z lektorem (dźwięk 2.0) i napisami, oryginalna ścieżka dźwiekowa w wersji 5.1. Miłym zaskoczeniem jest brak reklam. Lukasew ---- Zwiastun 3x6 2 Listopad 2006 Wersja Amerykańska http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTDXgfAsHEw&eurl= Wersja Kanadyjska http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJX7DBiB4n4&eurl= Elfik ---- Październik Zwiastun 3x5 30 października 2006 Na tej stronie znajdziecie zwiastun kolejnego odcinka. Ciekawe obrazki pojawiaja sie pod koniec :) być może pasują do święta. [Lukasew} ---- Opisy 28 października 2006 Otrzymaliśmy zgodę portalu http://lost-zagubieni.ownlog.com/ na kopiowanie opisów odcinków, postaci, a także newsów. Jedynym warunkiem jest podanie źródła wiadomości, można to uczynić poprzez wklejenie np. tego szablonu w rozdziale linki. Przypominam również, że działa forum polskojęzyczne - kilk Lukasew ---- Zaborczy rodzice Evangeline Lilly 28 października 2006 Aktorka grająca w LOST rolę Kate Austen przyznała niedawno w jednym z wywiadów, że czuje się skrępowana i zestresowana gdy musi odgrywać miłosne sceny - np. pocałunków - na planie serialu. Przyczyną tego stanu rzeczy nie jest jej skrępowanie czy strach lecz... jej rodzice ! Dziennikarze usłyszeli, że po każdym odcinku, w którym takie sceny odgrywa musi przez telefon wysłuchiwać żali i pretensji zaniepokojonych rodziców. Pod spodem fragment wywiadu: "Oni nie znoszą, kiedy wiedzą, że brałam udział w scenie pocałunku. Za każdym razem, kiedy widzą choćby niewinną scenkę w serialu, zaraz do mnie dzwonią" - powiedziała 27-latka. "Ale tak naprawdę to się z nimi zgadzam. Nie będę brała udziału w takich scenach, jeśli nie będzie to konieczne a na pewno nigdy się nie rozbiorę" - zapewniła Lilly. Newsman - ZarDzeL ---- Newsman - MEGUS Przerwa w LOST 28 października 2006 Po wyemitowaniu 6 odcików 3ego sezonu LOST nastapi 13 tygodniowa przerwa w emisji. Tale of Two Cities 4-10-2006 The Glass Ballerina 11-10-2006 Further Instructions 18-10-2006 Every Man for Himself 25-10-2006 The Cost of Living 1-11-2006 I Do 8-11-2006 Not In Portland 7-2-2007 Newsman - MEGUS ---- Oficjalny opis odcinka 3x6 I Do 24 października 2006 W TV Guide można już znaleźć opis odcinka 6 z retrospekcjami Kate. Oto on: Jack podejmuje decyzję odnośnie oferty, którą złożył mu Ben w 2 epizodzie. Kate jest bezradna, gdy Pickett chce wypełnić swoje groźby odnośnie Sawyera. Locke odkrywa ukrytą wiadomość, która może pomóc odkryć tajemnice wyspy. Odcinek zostanie wyemitowany na ABC 8 listopada 2006. Newsman - ZarDzeL ---- Zdjęcia promujące 3x4 Every Man for Himself 24 października 2006 Pod TYM adresem można zobaczyć zdjęcia promujące nowy odcinek Every Man for Himself Newsman - elfik ---- Trailer 3x4 Every Man for Himself 24 października 2006 *W sieci można znaleźć zapowiedzi następnego odcinka 3ej serii Every Man for Himself: **zapowiedź amerykańska **zapowiedź kanadyjska **zapowiedż trzech nastepnych odcinków] Newsman - Lukasew ---- Lostowy Teledysk 23 października 2006 Jeszcze przed premierą 3 sezonu w USA na stronie abc pojawił się teledysk Briana McFaddena do piosenki pt. "Demons". Jest to informacja ciekawa, ponieważ klip w całości składa się ze scen wziętych z Naszego ulubionego serialu :D Obejrzeć można go tutaj YouTube Newsman - ZarDzeL ---- Dominic Monaghan angażuje się w ekologię 23 październik 2006 Dominic Monaghan grający w “Zagubionych” Charliego wiziął udział w kampanii fundacji na rzecz ochrony zwierząt “PETA”. Na plakacie noszącym tytuł „Share the World” Dominic mówi, że nasze działania wywierają wpływ na środowisko naturalne i proponuje, aby zastanowić nad rozwiązaniami, które mogą się przyczynić do ochrony dzikich, zagrożonych gatunków zwierząt. Plakat promujący akcję można zobaczyć na tej stonie Klik Newsman - ZarDzeL ---- Josh Holloway jest zaniepokojony 20 październik 2006 Aktor odgrywający rolę oszusta Sawyera obawia się, że jego postać może, zostac uśmiercona. - Wszyscy z obsady są trzymani w niepewności, dowiemy się, z kim przedłużą kontrakt dopiero na trzy dni przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć, kiedy wręczą nam nowy scenariusz - opowiada Holloway. - To delikatna sprawa. Większość z nas ma domy na Hawajach i dzieci do wychowania. ---- Ślub czy zdjęcia do serialu ? 19 październik 2006 Dominic Monaghan i Evangeline Lilly planują ślub! Członkowie rodzin zakochanych przyznają, że już w lipcu przyszłego roku odbędzie się wesele. Nie można także wykluczyć że serialowa Kate wystąpi w niej w jednym z odcinków 3 sezonu Lost. Kilka fotek Evangeline Lilly w sukni ślubnej. Newsman - MEGUS ---- Zakupy w supermarkecie 18 październik 2006 Josh Holloway czeka z żoną w kolejce do supermarketu, by kupić zapasy wody, żywności, baterii i świec. zdjęcia A wszystko przez trzęsienie ziemi, które w niedzielę rano nawiedziło Hawaje. Wstrząsy miały siłę 6.3 stopni w skali Richtera. Jednak trzęsienie ziemi "Zagubionym" nie wydało się straszne. Produkcja serialu była kontynuowana już w poniedziałek. Newsman - MEGUS ---- Evangeline Lilly omal nie zginęła ! 18 październik 2006 Gwiazda serialu "Zagubieni" wspinała się razem ze swoim ojcem na mającą 3285 metrów Mount Baker w Kanadzie. - Wyszłam na szczyt Mount Baker, która jest aktywnym wulkanem, ale potem zejście nie było zbyt przyjemne - mówiła aktorka w programie "The Ellen DeGeneres Show". - Nie mówiłam dotychczas o tym moim bliskim, ale omal się nie zabiłam. Większość drogi na dół przejechałam na tyłku krzycząc wniebogłosy. Potem moje nogi ześlizgnęły się do szczeliny i spadłam na śnieżny mostek, na którym zawisłam. Ledwo wyszłam z tego cała. Newsman - MEGUS ---- Trzęsienie ziemi na Hawajach 17 październik 2006 Trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6.5 w skali Richtera nawiedziło przedwczoraj (15-ego października) Hawaje. Osunięcie się ziemi zablokowało główne drogi dojazdowe, zasilanie zostało odcięte dla głównej wyspy, gdzie kręcony jest serial Zagubieni. Nie ma doniesień o ofiarach śmiertelnych, ale wiele osób jest rannych. Na razie nie ma informacji, czy ma to wpływ na produkcję Zagubionych ---- ' Poszukujemy Newsmen'ów ' 15 Październik 2006 Jeśli Interesujesz się serialem LOST masz trochę wolnego czasu i spełniasz poniższe warunki zapraszam do zgłoszenia swojej osoby na Newmen'a ! Warunki : Trochę wolnego czasu i chęci . Umiejętność pisania składnych zdań . Znajomość polskiej ortografii . Stały dostęp do Internetu. Podstawowa znajomość języka angielskiego (nie konieczne). Propozycje zgłaszasz pod tym adresem pisząc coś od siebie i podpisując się używając tego guzika Grafika:button_sig.png ---- Wrzesień Zmiana w emisji odcinków 3 sezonu 28 września 2006 3x01 "A Tale of Two Cities" - Jack - 4 października 3x02 "The Glass Ballerina" - Sun/Jin - 11 października 3x03 "Further Instructions" - Locke - 18 października Dodatkowo dziś został wyemitowany odcinek A Tale of Survival podsumowujący 1 i 2 sezon. ---- Sierpień OGŁASZAMY POLSKĄ WERSJĘ LOSTPEDII! 27 sierpnia 2006 Witamy w Polskiej Wersji Lostpedii! Celem tej strony jest przetłumaczenie oraz rozszerzenie angielskiej wersji Lostpedii na język polski. Prosimy zwrócić uwagę, że nie działają tu konta z angielskiej wersji Lostpedii, do edytowania tutejszych stron potrzebne jest nowe konto. Kategoria:Lostpedia